No te haré daño
by MadameAshford
Summary: Green Arrow es el encargado de la seguridad de Harley Quinn ahora que Superman comienza a tonarse vengativo, pero ¿cómo poder cuidar de ella si es que se le escapa? Oliver descubrirá algo más que el escondite de la chica. Basado en el cómic Injustice: Gods Among Us.


Esta es la octava vez que me tocaba buscarla y nada. Ni un solo rastro de ella por las calles desde que se me escapó desde la "Arrow Cueva", aunque claro que es un nombre muy estúpido y ella tiene razón; debo cambiarlo.  
>-No sé qué es peor: la decepción de Bruce o la ira de Dinah. –me dije aparcando el coche cerca de unos botes de basura.<br>No estaba funcionando; nada en el mundo encajaba desde que Superman y la Liga empezaron a tomar el control de la situación a nivel mundial. ¿Qué situación? ¿El presentarse como seres pacíficos y andar masacrando criminales sin piedad? ¿O fue el hecho de que Superman perdiese las 3 cosas que amó alguna vez en un mismo día? El Joker se había pasado y todos nosotros lo sabíamos, pero no merecía tal destino…Ni el murciélago pensó que asesinar al Joker para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes era justo y menos el mandar a matar a su novia.  
>Bruce nos habló de Harley un par de veces, pero nunca lo escuché demasiado. Era la típica tonta atrapada en una relación abusiva aunque admito que me llamó la atención cuando nos mencionó que había sido una psiquiatra de Arkham.<br>-Todos se vuelven locos en ese maldito lugar y si ya lo están, pues se ponen peor. –apago las luces del coche, como un chocolate que saco de la guantera y espero. Si la información de Batman es correcta, la chica tendría que pasar por aquí y Bruce pasaría a ser el mejor detective del mundo que jamás he conocido.  
>Unos veinte minutos más tarde veo que algo se mueve entre los tejados de las casas cercanas, saco la flecha red del carcaj; sigo la silueta unos segundos y disparo.<br>-¡Bingo! –un tiro como ese jamás falla y el objetivo cae al suelo echando un par de palabrotas.  
>-¡Juro por Dios que no hice nada! Batman, tienes que...–suelta Harley cuando llego hasta a ella. –Tú no eres el murciélago. –agrega ella al verme.<br>-Para tu suerte, no. Pero por tu seguridad vuelves conmigo. –la tomo del brazo y la siento en el coche. Es imposible que salga de la red, nadie lo ha hecho.  
>-No es bueno que te vean por ahí, te lo he explicado un millón de veces ya. –le menciono dando vuelta a la izquierda. Ya ni importa drogarla para evitar que vea a donde vamos, la chica sabe dónde está la "Arrow Cueva" así que aparco el coche y la saco.<p>

-Nada importa si el Sr. J. ya no está. –dijo ella con una pena que me partió el alma.  
>-No es por meterme ni nada, pero el sujeto era un maltratador de primera...¿No te sientes libre? –intento que se calme y lo arruino todo; ella comienza a llorar.<br>-¡Siempre es lo mismo! –grita ella y hace que se escuche por toda la cueva. –Si no es él, eres tú. ¿Por qué son tan territoriales los hombres? –me dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>-¿Yo? ¿Y qué tengo que ver aquí? Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes de Batman y debo protegerte a como dé lugar, señorita. –eso pareció calmarla un poco mientras la esposaba en un tubo. –Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado nadie podrá hacerte daño.<br>-¿Ni Superman?  
>Eso me dolió un poco. ¿Qué posibilidades tiene un hombre común y con una barba ridícula contra un dios? Enfrentarme a Superman era una idea suicida, pero siempre he sido un hombre de palabra.<br>-Ni Superman ni nadie. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada.  
>-¿A quién? ¿Vas a llamar a Dinah? –se burló ella.<br>-¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes que...?  
>-Antes de huir me enteré de un par de cosas, Oliver. –dijo ella cambiando su voz a un tono algo especial. Eso me puso nervioso y los pelos de punta. Sabía mi nombre; el de Black Canary y quizás que otras cosas más.<br>-¿Acaso ella no sabe que estoy aquí? Debe ser muy posesiva, ¿no lo crees? –rió con su típico tono inocente o al menos a mí me lo parecía. Pero no puedo olvidar que esta chica es igual de psicópata que el Joker.  
>-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –cierro la pesada puerta que conecta con la cueva con mi mansión y me voy a la cama.<p>

Un par de horas después abro los ojos y allí está ella mirándome fijamente.  
>-¡Buenos días! –exclamó con alegría.<br>-¡Oh no! ¡Tú vuelves a tu lugar! –le dije agarrándola de una coleta mientras la conducía por el pasillo. –A todo esto, ¿cómo te quitaste las esposas? –pero ella no respondió y solo soltó otra de sus risas.  
>-Hice el desayuno, ¿no quieres probar? –protestó antes de llegar a la cueva.<br>-Yo...Está bien...Tú ganas. –lo que dije hizo que ella diera saltitos y fuera corriendo a la cocina. –Pero luego te vuelvo a esposar, ¿me oíste?  
>Ese ese momento la rubia trajo una bandeja de waffles con formas de corazón, zumo de naranja y un plato lleno de huevos y tocino.<br>-¡Feliz San Valentín! –tarareó mientras lo dejaba todo en la mesa.  
>-¿S-San Valentín? –pregunto con cara de idiota. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? Dinah va a matarme si se entera que no le compré nada este año.<br>-Por supuesto que sí, tontito. Y como has sido el único amable de tu grupo con disfraces sacados de Halloween tenía que agradecértelo de alguna manera. –la miré seriamente y ella solo sonreía. Algo más tenía que haber en todo esto; algo me oculta.  
>-¿Sin trucos? –pregunté tomando los cubiertos para empezar a comer.<br>-Sin trucos –repitió ella.  
>-Oliver, eres un completo idiota. –podía escuchar la voz de Dinah en mi cabeza cuando empecé a devorar el desayuno. En unos minutos más caeré envenenado, algo explotará o me golpeará hasta dejarme inconsciente. Pero ¿quién le diría que no a un desayuno tan delicioso como este?<br>-Mi pudincito siempre me dijo que era mala cocinera. –se apenó Harley.  
>-P-Pues...erra un competto ibéil. –intenté decir con la boca llena porque esto sabía a dioses. –Esto está de lujo. –tomé un sorbo de zumo para continuar.<br>-¡Gracias! –me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo ruborizarme por completo. –Y no creo que tu barba sea estúpida, a mí me gusta.  
>-G-Gracias, yo...–pero suena mi móvil antes de poder responderle a la chica. Veo la pantalla y es Dinah...¡Ahora si va a matarme!<br>-¿Dónde rayos estás, Ollie? –preguntó la rubia de manera tajante una vez que contesté la llamada.  
>-En...En casa, ¿por qué?<br>-Hoy era la reunión y te esperamos por horas, Ollie.  
>¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Ahora Bruce me matará, pero al menos recuperé a la chica lunática y eso me da puntos a favor.<br>-L-Lo siento, estuve hasta tarde persiguiendo a Quinn y me quedé dormido. –agregué bostezando porque aún seguía cansado. - ¿Y tú por qué no llegaste a casa? –le pregunté para cambiar el tema.  
>-Te dije que yo y Catwoman íbamos a tener una misión.<br>-¡Cierto! –lo olvidé por completo, ¿qué estaba pasando con mi memoria? – ¿Y cómo les fue?  
>-Mal. Catwoman fue herida porque Hal llamó refuerzos y Diana se metió a la pelea.<br>-¿Ella está...?  
>-Está bien. Bruce lo tiene todo controlado.<p>

En ese momento Harley se pone a cantar muy alto una canción algo espeluznante mientras lava la loza y corto la llamada de inmediato:  
><em>Tranquilo, mi niño, deja de llorar<br>__compraré un pajarito que venga a cantar  
><em>_Y si el pajarito no quiere cantar  
><em>_te haré un sonajero que te va a alegrar  
><em>_Y si el sonajero no quiere sonar  
><em>_un lindo juguete te voy a comprar  
><em>_Y si con el juguete no quieres..._

-¡Basta! –grité sonando algo molesto y quizás hasta temeroso. –¡Estaba ocupado! , no pueden saber que andas suelta por la casa.  
>-¡¿Por qué ocultas lo nuestro?! –dijo ella muy enfadada.<br>-¿Lo nuestro? ¡Chica, no tenemos nada!  
>-¡No digas eso! –tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y eso me asustó. –El Sr. J. tenía razón acerca de ustedes, se creen superiores a todos nosotros.<br>-Harley querida, baja eso. No hay necesidad...No te haré daño.  
>La miré y ella me miró a mí. No tengo necesidad de mentir y ella se dio cuenta de eso; lanzó el cuchillo y corrió a abrazarme.<br>-Jamás lo haría. –le aseguré y ella me abrazó aún más fuerte.  
>-No eres como él. –se apartó de mí, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Había algo diferente en ese beso; no era como los de Dinah y eso me dejó pensando. No era ni miedo ni locura, era una sensación de inocencia.<p>

Nos interrumpió el sonido del móvil que estaba sobre la mesa que nos llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Era Dinah otra vez.  
>-Ollie, ¿estás bien? Cortaste la llamada de repente.<br>-Si, lo que pasó es que esta chica intentó huir de nuevo.  
>-No se te escapó otra vez, ¿o sí? Porque Bruce...<br>-Bruce puede quedarse tranquilo, Harley Quinn está a salvo.  
>-Bien, me pasaré por la tarde a ver cómo están las cosas. –Dinah no parecía sospechar nada y en cuanto colgué, Harley me miró culpable e hizo que me sintiera terrible.<br>-Tienes novia, ya lo sé. –dijo ella automáticamente.  
>-Harl, yo...lo siento. No quería confundir las cosas y...<br>-Soy yo quien debe disculparse, yo te besé.  
>-Y yo continué. –dije serio, pero ella empezó a reírse.<br>-Y yo no hice nada.  
>-Y yo...¡Oye! ¿Es una especie de juego? –le pregunté haciéndome el enojado; ella no contestó, pero se reía con ganas. Me dio otro beso y ambos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos.<br>-¡Ni una sola palabra! –finalmente dije señalándola con el dedo índice.  
>-Mi boca estará tan sellada como una tumba...A menos que tú...<br>Le di otro beso y nos fuimos a ver televisión.


End file.
